To increase the efficiency in usage of assigned frequencies in a digital broadcasting environment, a single-channel frequency band is assigned by granting multiple logical channel numbers to a single physical channel. In doing so, the is number of channels providing services can be increased so that a number of different broadcasts, such as recorded programs or live events, can be simultaneously transmitted via several different logical channels belonging to the same physical channel.
Recently, there have arisen various methods for providing a more active viewing environment in a channel receiving system such as a television receiver. Ongoing efforts include methods for a broadcasting service provider to provide a multi-mode service (MMS) whereby the same program or event (i.e., content) is recorded and broadcasted in a user-specific way. MMS broadcasting utilizes digital broadcasting and a single frequency-assigned physical channel to transmit content via more than one logical channel. That is, in MMS broadcasting, a plurality of logical channels is used in conjunction with one physical channel, to enable each viewer to select and view the content as desired.
As multi-mode service has been introduced to the digital broadcasting environment, however, conventional MMS broadcasting has thus far provided only means for transmitting more content using more channels. In particular, functions of the logical channels are currently focusing on transmitting different (i.e., additional) broadcast programs on the corresponding logical channels, respectively, without considering the service from the perspective of the user (i.e., the viewer) in terms of user convenience or viewing satisfaction.
In other words, the advent of logical channels in addition to a corresponding physical channel has merely served to secure additional channels for a broadcaster's use in the traditional way, such that a contemporary digital television receiver still receives a different broadcast on a different channel. Therefore, there is a need for a method of providing for the reception and processing of an MMS broadcast signal by a digital television receiver enabling an active viewing environment that is more user-specific and that enhances user convenience and the viewing experience.